Dr. B's Party
by Chud Wuck
Summary: Dr. Boskonovitch starts a party that goes terribly wrong. WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NAMCO, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS(UNFORTUNATELY) THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO PLEASE UNDERSTAND IF IT SUCKS.  
  
Dr. B'S Party  
  
By: Chud_Wuck_05  
  
With a heck of a lot of help from: Shadow_Fox_87  
  
Yoshimitsu was meditating at a shrine when one of his tribe members came to him with a message.  
  
"It is a letter from Dr. Boskonovitch."  
  
"Hmmm... now what does the geezer want?" Yoshimitsu thought. It had been years since he had had the cybernetic upgrade given to him. He opened the letter and read it.  
  
"Dear Yoshi,  
  
I've decided to to live a little and have a party. It has been 70 years since I have last hade a party I hope to see you there good friend. It will be on Saturday at 4:00 A.M.  
  
Scincerly,  
  
Dr. Boskonovitch  
  
P.S. It will be a swinging time.  
  
Yoshimitsu laughed at the invitation. "Dr. B? Throiwing a Party?" He laughed again. "Now THIS I gotta see!  
  
* * *  
  
Dr. B Waited for all of his friends to arrive. Alex, Roger, and Prototype Jack were already there. Though they lived there didn't take them long to get there. P. Jack was flipping Pancakes before the guests arrived. When one pancake stuck to the ceiling, he punched the ground and it fell back into the pan, with bits of ceiling tiles stuck in it.  
  
"There, all better" he said in a low robotic voice.  
  
Alex and Roger were trying to come up with party games.  
  
"How about Pop Goes the Hamster, all we need is a microwave." Roger suggested in an incoherent tone.  
  
"Nah, to messy. We'ed have to clean it up, and that Jun kazama lady would be really pissed. " Alex replied in an equally incoherent growl.  
  
"How about pin the tail on the raptor?" Asked Roger.  
  
"Ha Ha very funny." Said the raptor sarcastically.  
  
"Then what are going to do?"  
  
"I dunno... hey lets have an auction! We could make a lot of money!"  
  
"Yeah thats a great Idea we'll sell all of Dr. B's prized posscessions."  
  
"But we'd better not tell him about it."  
  
They agreed and began to collect all of the items in the room that weren't nailed to the floor.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Finally the doorbell rang. In walked in Marshall Law, Forest Law and Paul Phoenix. They were immeadiatly ushered into a small room by Roger and Alex but, Dr. b thought nothing of it.  
  
Again the doorbell rang. This time it was Eddy Gordo and Christie Montiero, but before Dr. B could greet them, they were also taken into the small room by Roger and Alex. Dr. B thought to himself for a second, but then decided to leave Roger and Alex alone. They probably wanted to talk to the guests for a while. He knew they didn't have anyone to talk to in the lab were he kept them most of the time.  
  
Next came Jun Kazama, And to Dr. B's suprise Kazuya Mishima was with her, holding her hand. Again, Roger and Alex grabbed them and brought them into the room. This continued With guests such as Jin, Hworang, Julia, Ling, Panda, Kuma, Baek, Lei, Ganryu, Craig, Bruce, Michelle, Bryan, Heihachi, and even Yoshimitsu, who had come in late from the airport because the security his sword and he had to reclaim it. Dr. B began to be very lonely.  
  
* * *  
  
"All right Folks!" Yelled Roger, "Feast your eyes on this top of the line Cryogenic stasis cell built by none other than Dr. B himself! We'll start the bid at $20.00!"  
  
"$20!" Yelled Paul Pheonix as he thought to himself how fun it would be to Smash the thing over Kuma's head.  
  
"25!" roared Kuma when the almost exact same thought popped into his head.  
  
"30!"  
  
"40!"  
  
"50!"  
  
"60!"  
  
The two kept at it until...  
  
"$399.17!" yelled a very annoyed Jin Kazama, who just wanted them to shut up. To put it short, it worked. But when Jin came up to claim his prize, Paul grabbed it an slammed over Kuma's head knocking the bear unconsious. When Jin ased for his money back, Alex and Roger said in Unison, "No Refunds!" Their minds were changed by a lightning screw uppercut, and they painstakingly gave Jin back his money.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally, the doorbell rang again. Dr.B was shocked when he opened the door. He saw two women in skimpy clothing with their arms around A tiny dinosaur in a Pimp Suit, Pimp Hat, and sunglasses. He recognised the women as Nina and Anna Williams, his former cryogenic patients, and the dinosaur as Gon, the famous Japanese cartoon star.  
  
"Where's the auction? I wanna sell these sluts." said Gon.  
  
"What auction?" asked Boskonovtich.  
  
"You mean you havent heard about it! It's been advertised all over town! It's even on public TV! Geez you Mad scientists aren'y really that bright are you?Gon replied. Dr. B turned on the television and turned it to the local channel. An image of Alex appeared on the screen with the small word "Live" in the corner.  
  
"Here we have this priceless Ming vase!" Yelled Alex.  
  
"That's My vase!!!" wailed a suprised and angry Boskonovitch.  
  
"I'll bid $2.00!" said Kazuya Mishima.  
  
"Sold!" said Alex and Roger in unison.  
  
"Why those litlle......"Dr. B grumbled. He was pissed. Damn Pissed. He stormed over to the small room, only to be stopped by two bouncers wearing Jaguar Masks.  
  
"Sorry, no men over age 65 allowed." said one of the bouncers, who was waring armor.  
  
"But Heihachi is in there and he's 72." Complained the doctor.  
  
"He's different." said the other bouncer, who wasn't wearing armor, "He just happens to be the figurehead of a huge corperation and happens to have a lot of money."  
  
"and you don't" the armored bouncerchirpeded in .  
  
"But that's not fair!" Complained Boskonovitch.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed," said the unarmored bouncer, "read the name tags."  
  
The two name tags read:  
  
Armor King-Mishima Corp.  
  
King-Mishima Corp.  
  
Dr. B stormed out of the room and headed for the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
In the kitchen Dr. B found P. Jack flipping the same pancakes that were by now blacker than tar.  
  
"Pancakes almost done." said the shiny metal humanoid robot.  
  
"Screw the damn pancakes! Youre coming with me!" Yelled the pissed off scientist.  
  
* * *  
  
Doctor B. returned into the room holding onto P. Jack.  
  
"Let me in or I unleash the big shiny metal man on you!" Dr. B Bellowed at the bouncers.  
  
"Sheesh," said the armored bouncer calmly, " If you wanted to get in that badly you just could have asked."  
  
"Yeah, we would have let you in." said the other. Dr. b couldn't belive this.  
  
"WHAT THE HEll ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ?!! I DID ASK ABOUT A THOUSAND TIMES!!" Screamed the doctor.  
  
"You didn't say please." said both of the bouncers in unison.  
  
"PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!" Hollared the doctor.  
  
"Ok." said the bouncers calmly. The let the Really Mad (no pun intended) Scientist into the auction area.  
  
* * *  
  
"And this my friends is a really valueable platinum dinet set!" yelled Roger, "We'll start the bid at five cents!"  
  
"TEN CENTS!" yelled Michelle Chang  
  
"FIFTY CENTS!" Hollared Craig Marduk.  
  
"FIFTY DOLARS!" Roared the platinum-silver haired Lee Chaolan.  
  
"GOD DAMNED BASTARDS!!!!!! THAT's MINE!!!" yelled a disgruntled Boskonovitch. Everyone in the room gasped at the pissed off scientist. Alex and Roger leaped off the stage and hid under a chair. P.Jack found them, grabbed them, held them up, and carried them to Boskonovitch.  
  
"I LEAVE YOU IN CHARGE OF THE SIMPLE TASK OF ORGANISING SOME PARTY GAMES, AND YOU END UP AUCTIONING ALL OF MY PRICELESS POSSESIONS TO MY PARTY GUESTS?! WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!!!!!??" roared the seething doctor.  
  
"Uhhh....yeah."said Alex.  
  
"We're sorry." said Roger.  
  
"SOMETIMES SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!!!!" Yelled the doctor, "P. JACK, FORCE FEED THEM YOUR PANCAKES!" The robot grabbed them and dragged them by their tails to the kitchen. The Kangaroo and raptor sreamed for mercy the whole way.  
  
"As for everybody else! THE PARTY IS OVER! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY STUFF AND THEN LEAVE!!" Dr. B then ducked as a wave of his personal posetions was hurled at his direction. The guests then took their money and left the house in a matter of minutes. All exept for Gon and the Williams sisters that is.  
  
"Where am I gonna sell my whores then?!" asked Gon.  
  
"Why don't you try 2 blocks down at 342 Pine Street." suggested Dr. B.  
  
"Why? What's that place?" asked the small dinosaur.  
  
"Lee Chaolan's house." explained Boskonovitch. The Williams sisters grinned and Gon thanked the good doctor for the exellent suggestion, climbed into his pimp car, and was off.  
  
"You know," he thought to himself, "I never got to use any of my dance moves. Back in the day I was great at the funky chicken." 


End file.
